mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette Sherman
FACTS ABOUT NIKKI SHERMAN: Age and Nikki: 11/12 Nikki was 11 in the first half of Main street and twelve in the second half. Nikki acts like she could be fifteen sometimes probably because she is used to having to take charge due to the fact that Mr. Sherman was cruel and irrisponsible and Mrs. Sherman had many bad days due to stress and fatige of being fairly poor, Tobias was very busy with after-school jobs and Mae was little. Nikki often did the family laundry because of her mother and Olivia annoyed her at first in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS before they became friends with one another due to the fact that Olivia once remarked about her personal hygene at school and that memory scarred Nikki when Mrs. Duvane took her to Needle and Thread in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS. Nikki likes to think about her age as and adult and when she will go to college and she yearns to be a wildlife artsit one day and draw plants, insects and birds as a woman. Not much of this was on Nikki's age but you learned more about her. Nikki's full name is Niccolette and it is unknown if she has a middle name. Friends: Flora, Ruby, Olivia and Willow and sort of Jacob who is Olivia's boyfriend. Once Nikki thought that Jacob was like a dustbuster because of how he ate a good deal at lunch every day even though Tobias ate a lot in his early teens as well as boys naturally being hungry at that age. Nikki was just as suspicious of Willow as Flora and Olivia were in KEEPING SECRETS when Willow was acting like she was hiding something which was her moter's Obsesive Compulsive Disorder. Olivia, Flora, Ruby and Nikki started of with a strained relationship but things got better as time wore on and Nikki was acused of stealing a necklace from Stuff and Nonsense by Mrs. Grindle the stern and irritable owner of the store. Nikki dose not want to be friends with Mrs. Grindle and even later thought about telling Mrs. Grindle her hurt and anger when she accused her of stealing the necklace in Needle and Thread but decided it was too far away and things are setteled anyway. Nikki and Mae sent charity baskets to people who needed cheering up in book eight SPECIAL DELIVERY due to being poor before. FASHION FOR NIKKI: Nikki is generally a tomboy in fashion sense probably because she is not used to having the choice of cool or plain clothes due to the Sherman's money struggles and also she has a casual personality being more interested in art and fun to care about being cool at school. Nikki dose want to be cleaner and is sometimes worried about what will happen at dances at shcool or parties for instance in book 5 THE SECRET BOOK CLUB she worries along with Flora that when they arrive at Tanya Rhodes's party and she arrives in a swimsuit from a year earlier the girls in her class will laugh at her. HOUSE AND NAME AND LIFE IN THE FIRST SIERIES Nicolette (Nikki) Sherman is the best friend of Flora, Ruby, and Olivia. She lives near the edge of Camden Falls in a small house that is more like a shack. Nikki shared her room with Mae in their little home in the books. Nikki has a small back yard which has many sheds used by Mr. Sherman and Tobias for various projects but seperate from eachother. Nikki sometimes wishes that she lived in a nicer home like the Row Houses where Flora, Olivia and Ruby live. Nikki though is not greedy despite being poor unlike her father who is very control-greedy and prevents Nikki, Tobias and Mae from having fun. Nikki loved it when her dad would dissapear from home as mentioned when we first meet her in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS and she can feed Paw-Pawa full bag of food. Nikki is grateful for her friends especially in the first and second books because she has never had any before but did not get jealous of Annika in book four BEST FRIENDS like Olivia did and was uncertain to a talk that was later held because talks at her house were strained when her father lived there. STRAY DOGS AND MORE ABOUT NIKKI Nikki is sweet, sensative and a good big sister as well as an avid animal lover and is constantly tending to stray dogs that roam near the family's property. Eventually Nikki and Tobias had to recruit some of the dogs to a local animal shelter called Sheltering Arms in Camden Falls and later Nikki liked to voluteer there in the second half of the sieries. There was trouble feeding the strays when Mr. Sherman was home because he would call them "pests" as well as kick them around and hurting them. They adopted a stray who they named Paw-Paw. Nikki has a hard time seeing hurt animals. Nikki and Mae often like to dress Paw-Paw up for special occasions and Paw-Paw obliged always twice in the seiries once mentioning in book five THE SECRET BOOK CLUB by Mrs. Sherman and once in KEEPING SECRETS when there was a dog parade to raise money for Sheltering Arms. STRAY DOG QUOTES: NIKKI: "I GOT TWELVE, BUT IT'S HARD TO SEE. ANYWAY THERE ARE DEFINETLY MORE." MAE: "BUT ISN'T THAT GOOD? YOU'RE HELPING LOTS AND LOTS OF DOGS." NIKKI: "I GUESS SO." THE DREAMS OF NICCOLETTE SHERMAN Nikki also has ambitons to become a wildlife artist one day as well as going to college so she can be the second Sherman to go to college, her elder brother Tobias was the first Sherman to go college. In KEEPING SECRETS Mrs. Sherman, her sister Mae visit Tobias at his school Leavitt College in Conetticut and Nikki is awed claiming: "I"LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO GET ITO COLLEGE STRAIGT A's WHATEVER IT TAKES." Nikki also won first place for a grasshoper sketch at the 3050th birthday party making her awed after years of drawing in her backyard while worrying about her father's dissaproval of her practicing at being a wildlife artist and banning her to display her work in public. Nikki is also studios like Flora and Olivia and is very dilligent in her schoolwork as part of a college appication. AMBITIONS QUOTES: MR. SHERMAN: "WE SHERMANS DO NOT NEED TO ATTRACT ANYMORE ATENTION THAN WE DO. YOU WILL NOT ENTER." BOOK 4: NIKKI: "MOM IF YOU WANT TO TAKE MAE HOME THAT'S OKAY." MRS. SHERMAN: " NONSENSE I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT I'LL TAKE MAE BACK TO THE COMMUNITY CENTER FOR A WHILE. THEY'RE SHOWUNG CHILDREN'S FILMS THERE ALL AFTERNOON. MAE JUST NEEDS A REST. WE'LL MEET YOU AND TOBIAS HERE AT FOUR." MONEY STRUGGLES AND MRS. DUVANE The Shermans have always been slightly poor and that has put difficulty of buying things like clothes or certain other luxuries such as extra beds, desks, space and pretty rooms in their shabby and small house. A good friend of Nikki's mother Mrs. Duvane has always helped lend a hand for the family and Nikki tries to be grateful for the constant treats she provides but is annoyed that she makes herself, Tobias and Mae feel like charity projects when she intends to be corteous. Mr. Sherman frequently spent money they could use for the phone bill on beer so they almost never used their phone until Nikki made friends with Olivia, Flora and Ruby and even more so when Mr. Sherman left and Mrs. Sherman got a full time job that could pay for the bill full-time. In COMING APART we learn during a blizzard Mae didn't remember when the Sherman's power was cut off regularly. Nikki, Tobias and Mae were teased for smelling bad and their ragged clothes. The Shermans couldn't always bathe either. TROUBLE WITH MR. SHERMAN Mr. Sherman was often abusive and was known to occasionally throw things at his family. He and Mrs. Sherman drank frequently only Mrs. Sherman is nice and pretty even-tempered while Mr. Sherman has a temper like a volcano he could get angry at any second or prevent Nikki, Tobias and Mae from going out or doing things they like at last minute and it is hard for them to defend themselves or their mother saying it is unfair about the rules Mr. Sherman makes. In book 2 NEEDLE AND THREAD Nikki states that she has never gone trick-or treating in her life becuase of Mr. Sherman. She had plans to go wit Flora, Olivia and Ruby but Mr. Sherman made her stay home we hear an argument between Nikki's parents that night. In book 3 TIS THE SEASON Mr. Sherman finally leaves for good only breifly returning for chistmas although Tobias and Mrs. Sherman ask him to leave which he dose until book 9 COMING APART where he showers Mae with gifts until he takes them all away from her as well as some of the Sherman's furniture which was not part of the custody arrangement according to Mrs. Sherman. Nikki was anxios about living with Mr. Sherman in COMING APART but fortunatley she and Mae lived with their mother full time. BOOK 2 NIKKI: "HEY WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. WECAN TALK LATER ON THE PLAYGROUND." NIKKI:" HE WOULDN'T LET US LEAVE THE HOUSE ANY OF US," OLIVIA "WHY NOT?" FLORA: "I DON'T UNDERSTAND" NIKKI: " WELL, I DON'T EITHER", "OR MAYBE I DO. MOM SAYS MY FATHER SOMETIMES JUST 'TAKES A NOTION.' BUT WHAT I THINK IS THAT HE LIKES TO CONTROL US. HE CAN'T CONTROL A LOT OF STUFF , LIKE WHETHER HE HAS A JOB OR EARNS ENOUGH MONEY BUT HE CAN TELL MOM,TOBIAS AND MAE WHAT TO DO. YOU KNOW WHAT THOUGH ? HE ISN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO CONTROL TOBIS MUCH LONGER. TOBIA STANDS UP TO HIM NOW." BOOK 3 MR. SHERMAN: "IF I LEAVE NOW I PROMISE I WON'T HURT ANYONE. "I WON'T COME BACK." TOBIAS: "GOOD." MR. SHEMAN "I MEAN IT." NIKKI'S MOM Mrs. Sherman got job at hte senior citizens home in Camden Falls called Three Oakes. Nikki's best friend Flora volunteers their pretty freaquently. Mr. Willet who lives there visited the Sherman's house for christmas as Santa to Mae's delight. Mrs. Sherman's job is ecxiting. Flora and Ruby dined at Three Oaks with Mr. and Mrs. Willet, Mr. Pennington and Min on Thanksgiving in SPECIAL DELIVERY. Nikki is very proud of her mother and Mrs. Sherman is proud of herself. Flora taught a sewing class at THREE OAKS with Min shortly after Mrs. Sherman began her job there in THE SECRET BOOK CLUB and quit her old ones which were being a waitress and a cashier at a Grocery Store. The job at Three Oaks was a dream job for Mrs. Sherman because the salary was wonderful as well as the place and Mrs. Sherman had not gone to college although she wishes she had. JOB QUOTES NIKKI: " HOW'S WORK MOM?" MRS. SHERMAN: I LOVE IT EVERYTHING IS REALLY WONDERFUL MY COWORKERS, THE RESIDENTS, THE SALARY I LOVE IT" "Nikki had never heard her mother say that about any of her jobs before"_ Ann M Martin the author of the Main Street seiries. NIKII'S LIKES: Animals Family Long Days Friends Peaceful Quietness Main Street The Back Yards Of Her Friedns Insects Art School Vacation When Mr. Sherman is not Home When the phone works Buying Art Supplies Taking Care of Mae Christmas Shopping (epscially for Mae) Reading When her family is happy Dislikes: Mr. Sherman causing trouble Mrs. Sherman being upset Doing the Laundry When Mr. Sherman is home Being teased on the bus Change (sort of) Talking about her father When there is not enough money in the family bank account When stray dogs or other animals are hurt Connection To Characters In The Babysitters club Nikki isn't particularly like any of the characters in Ann M Martin's other seiries The Baby Sitters Club but if you said Nikki was like any of the main ones she would be a combonation of Kristy and Claudia the reasons why are alike is Claudia also likes art even if she likes a different kind than Nikki. Claudia likes sewing, jewlery making, pottery and Nikki likes nature and wildlife. Nikki is like Kristy because she loves children and is very good with them and doesn't really care what she weres also she is a latchkey kid in the second half of the seiries and she has a mean dad who cares little about his family like Kristy. Nikki might be slightly like Dawn having to work hard for her mom in the first half and babysitting to. Relationships Mae Sherman: Nikki and Mae get along very well with eachother and have fun together although Nikki can get tired of Mae sometimes so when Mrs. Sherman could afford it Mae went to day care after school a few times a week. Nikki likes to hear Mae sing songs about Paw-Paw and they often do arts and crafts together. Tobias Sherman: Tobias and Nikki almost never fight and talk about things that are too adult for Mae sometimes for comfort about Mr. Sherman not coming home to the family and bothering them. Tobias not liking the stray dogs in the yard as Nikki and Mae after arguing helped them get the dogs to Sheltering Arms the lolcal animal shelter in Camden Falls in book 3 TIS THE SEASON. Denise Sherman (mother): Nikki and her mother get along beutifully and almost never argue and Nikki is a big help to her when her mother can't cope with their life in the early seiries books 1-3. Nikki was reasured by her mother in book 9 COMING APART that she wouln't have to live with Mr. Sherman. Howie Sherman (father): Nikki is polite to her father because she is scared of him just like Mae and her mother is slightly. Nikki threatened bravely to call the police when Mr. Sherman was violating the custody arrangements in COMING APART and abusing Mae. Flora Northrop: Nikki and Flora are best friends with one another as well as Olivia and Ruby. Flora and Nikki alomost never argue but in book one WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS Nikki, Flora Ruby and Olivia had a big fights before getting to truly understand one another after Lydia Malone was mean to Nikki. Olivia Walter: Olivia and Nikki have never fought except fo in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS before they were friends just like Nikki did with Flora and Ruby at the time. Olivia and Nikki pulled up the back yard camp out in STAYING TOGETHER which is the tenth and final book in the Main Street seiries to finally get Flora and Ruby to break their layer of frost with one another and be best friends as well as sisters again. Olivia had insulted Nikki before WELCO E TO CAMDEN FALLS once about her clothes and personal hygene but not meaning to be and was as the other kids. Family Mother: Mrs. Sherman Father: Mr. Sherman Brother: Tobias Sherman Sister: Mae Sherman